


Courageous Correspondence

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 9 March 2009 in response to <a href="http://kitkat1979.livejournal.com/profile">kitkat1979</a>'s prompt of <i>Snarry: insecurity and dialogue</i>. Follows <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/552115">Urgent Correspondence</a>. Cross-posted to the snape_potter communities at <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/219836.html">InsaneJournal</a> and <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/snape_potter/2047191.html">LiveJournal</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Courageous Correspondence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitkat1979](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kitkat1979).



> Written on 9 March 2009 in response to [kitkat1979](http://kitkat1979.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snarry: insecurity and dialogue_. Follows [Urgent Correspondence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/552115). Cross-posted to the snape_potter communities at [InsaneJournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/219836.html) and [LiveJournal](http://community.livejournal.com/snape_potter/2047191.html).

Harry woke up as dawn light spilled into the room. Severus' arms were around him, and he could feel a piece of parchment under his cheek. Summoning his eyeglasses wordlessly so as not to wake Severus, he carefully unfolded his letter to read:

> My Harry,
> 
> I was an arse. I shouldn't have picked a fight with you before leaving yesterday. I should have talked to you. Outside of bed, with regard to certain subjects, talking doesn't come easily to me.
> 
> You ~~are~~ have nothing to be worried about where our sex life is concerned; I'm not bored by you. You ~~have~~ will never disappoint me. I was ~~afraid~~ afraid that you were tired of me, that you might be having second thoughts about us. I ~~would~~ don't want you to tire of me. I can't imagine life without you, and your letter was
> 
> ~~Perhaps it's too soon to speak of such things, but I~~
> 
> Your letter made me understand, something which I am not, it seems, able to do for you. ~~I don't know how to write this, what I'm~~
> 
> I enjoy your company, Harry. I crave your touch. I die when the smile fades from your face because it's usually my ill-temper that has caused your pain, and I love you too much to ever give you up.
> 
> I love you, Harry.
> 
> I need you.
> 
> And I would throw this letter into the fire but for the fact that I am not a coward and want you to know everything.
> 
> You do mean everything to me.
> 
> Your idiot

Harry inhaled a half gasp of joy, half of air, and was surprised to find himself not moved to tears: his future was no longer a mystery to him. He could see, as Severus had intended for him to see, how difficult writing the letter had been.

 _But he did it, and he means this, and he loves me_.

"You're awake," Severus murmured.

Harry turned over at once to find Severus' eyes closed, his breathing shallow. "Open them, you idiot. Open your eyes so that you can see me smiling at you. Smiling, not laughing."

Severus opened one eye, and then blinked both of them to stare at him.

Harry grinned. "This is your smile, my smile just for you."

" _Harry_."

"And I love your letters, too—but not more than I love you."


End file.
